1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a driving method, and more particularly to a driving method for a display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are inexpensive and provide high definition, they are utilized extensively in televisions and computers. With technological development, new flat-panel displays are continually being developed. When a larger display panel is required, the weight of the flat-panel display does not substantially change when compared to CRT displays. A soft material has been utilized to serve as material in new displays and has become increasingly popular.